Loco de amor
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Arnold descubre algo despues de el incidente en industrias futuro, algo que lo va a transformar en un loco de amor.Cp EXTRA Final!
1. El descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente de una chica completamente distinta a el. Disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo 1: El descubrimiento.**

* * *

"Fuegos artificiales, eso fue lo primero que sentí; fue un beso fingido, una actuación, o al menos eso dijo ella, pero ese fue mi primer beso, y lo que me hizo sentir fue, como ver fuegos artificiales."

– ¿Que tanto piensas viejo? – Pregunta Gerald a su mejor amigo al verlo, mirando distraído por la ventana del autobús.

– ¡En nada! ¿Porque?– Pregunta como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo una travesura.

– ¡Mh! No por nada solo te veías un poco ausente.

– ¡Ah! – Dice el volteando a ver de nuevo por la ventana. Pero no mira la ventana, mira a la persona que se refleja en ella. Una chica rubia que también mira distraída a través de su propia ventana. Hace algún tiempo que no puede dejar de recordar cada una de las cosas que han vivido juntos, ahora repasaba la obra escolar del año pasado, esa donde todas y cada una de las protagonistas huyeron, y al final quedo solo ella, Helga, esa chica ruda que termino conmoviendo a todos los asistentes con su actuación, y ese beso, tan largo, pero según ella tan profesional.

– ¡Arnold! – Escucha la voz de Gerald llamandolo.

– ¡Cielos Gerald, creo que tendrás que cargar al tonto de Arnoldo, no parece tener ganas de despegarse del asiento! Ja,ja,ja. – Se burla Helga al ver a Arnold efectivamente sin deseos de levantarse.

– ¡Creo que ahora si le diste motivos para burlarse amigo! – Bajando del autobús.

– ¡Solo estoy un poco distraído viejo!

– ¿No entiendo porque desde que salvamos el barrio andas de ese extraño humor?

– ¡No es nada, en serio! – Dice Arnold dirigiendose a su salón.

Al llegar se queda viendo a Helga que pelea con Harold, por haber tropezado con el.

– ¡Ya te dije que estorbas mucho, bola de grasa, baja de peso! – Le grita ella antes de sentarse.

– ¡Lo siento Helga, es que estaba viendo el cartel del menú de hoy! – Explica el chico.

– ¡Fantástico mas comida para tu barriga! – Replica ella fastidiada.

En eso su profesor de quinto grado que curiosamente es el Sr. Simmons el mismo del año anterior entra saludandolos. – ¡Buenos días, espero que hayan hecho la tarea que les pedí el viernes!

Arnold se queda viendo hacia la ventana, cuando siente un pedazo de papel rebotando en su cabeza, voltea rápidamente, hacia de donde pudo provenir y ve a Helga que escribe en su cuaderno, hace tiempo que ella no le hace ese tipo de bromas, tal vez por eso las extraña. Mira mas atrás a Harold reír, ha sido el. ¿Porque eso lo entristece? Si, desde que entraron al quinto año de primaria, el ha sentido lejana a esa niña que de una u otra forma siempre lo rondaba, pero ahora desde que ella le ayudo a salvar el barrio, y le hizo esa confesión, de la que luego se retracto, se ha mantenido apartada de el, si , se reúnen con los amigos, juegan béisbol, van a las reuniones, pero ella ya no se acerca a el, salvo para burlarse de vez en cuando, ella ha dejado de buscarlo, de mirarlo, no debería molestarle dejar de ser el blanco de sus bromas pesadas pero… ¿Porque siente ese vacío ahora?

A la hora del receso Arnold camina lentamente por los pasillos, saluda a Lila que le sonríe cortésmente, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño de niñas. Se siente raro de ya no sentirse tan nervioso frente a su pelirroja amiga, en realidad ya no la persigue para que acepte salir con el, se la pasa pensando en esa niña rubia ahora, esa que le hacia su vida difícil al burlarse de el a cada rato. Y entonces la ve, esta sonriendo, eso es extraño. ¿Que la hace reír?

– ¡Vamos Archie, no inventes,ja, ja! – Tomando su estomago, con una mueca de dolor por la risa que le fue provocada.

¿Archie, Archibald Roberts? Como ese tipo estirado podría hacerla reír tanto. Era el chico nuevo, un conocido de Lorenzo, pero con mas aires de grandeza que el. ¿Que rayos podía estarle platicando, a ella para hacerla reír de esa manera? En eso ella se percata de su presencia.

– ¡Oye Melenudo, ven y dile a este tonto lo que le puede pasar si se mete conmigo!

– ¡Eh! ¿Porque? – Pregunta Arnold extraviado pero acercandose a ella.

– ¿Puedes creer que me invito a salir? ¡Como si yo fuera a salir con un tipo TAN ESTIRADO COMO EL!

– ¡Yo me voy Helga, por lo visto hoy es uno de esos días en los que no se puede hablar contigo! – Replica Archie, comenzando a irse. – ¡Arnold! – Se despide de el con un cabeceo.

– ¡Archie! – Repite Arnold el mismo saludo.

– ¡Lamento haberte molestado Arnoldo! – Dice ella dandole una leve sonrisa. – ¡No dejaba de insistir, cielos apenas tenemos diez años, me pregunto como será cuando tenga veinte!

Arnold se siente feliz por esa pequeña sonrisa que ella le brindo, pero ¿porque? – ¡No hay de que Helga, siempre puedes contar conmigo!

Ella alza su única ceja del lado derecho, en señal de asombro. – ¡Pues, gracias! – Luego se va hacia la cafetería sin mirar hacia atrás.Y el se queda mirando hacia donde ella partió, sin entender por que, de pronto como un flechazo a su cerebro le llega una respuesta, que proviene de una persona tras el.

– ¡Es lógico que Archie la invitara a salir, es muy bonita! – Arnold voltea y ve a Lila mirandolo. – ¿No lo crees?

– ¡Eh, no se de que hablas Lila! – Replica Arnold.

– ¡De Helga tonto, en realidad ella es muy bonita! ¿Verdad?

El no sabe que responder, es decir, si ella es linda, pero, ¿porque Lila se lo preguntaba a el? – ¡Supongo!

– ¡Que bueno que lo pienses así! – Comenta ella, caminando con el a la cafetería. – ¿Con quien vas a comer?

Arnold mira el lugar Gerald, esta sentado en una mesa junto a Phoebe y Helga, este lo llama para sentarse con ellos. – ¡Con Gerald, parece!

– ¡Bien entonces luego nos vemos! – Le dice la pelirroja, caminando hacia sus amigas.

Gerald y Phoebe comenzaron de novios al inicio del año, así que el, que el terminara comiendo su almuerzo en la misma mesa que Helga, ya no era raro, aún así ella siempre parecía ausente, eso era tal vez lo que mas le extrañaba a el, antes ella solía molestarlo, incluso en esos momentos.

El regreso al salón de clases no vario en mucho su humor, seguía pensativo y melancólico, aunque seguía sin entender porque.

– ¡Fuegos artificiales! – Escucha el de pronto. – ¡Eso fue lo que sentí la primera vez que bese a mi amado, eran miles de explosiones, parecía que me quemaría por dentro, era nuestro primer beso, para los dos, sabíamos que el mundo estaría en contra, pero ese primer beso sello, la promesa de un amor que llegaría a la eternidad! – Helga se sienta después de terminar de leer ese fragmento en su libro de literatura.

– ¡Siempre lees con tanta fuerza histrionica Helga, muy bien! ¡A ver Arnold lee lo que sigue! – Ordena el Sr. Simmons.

Arnold se levanta y lee. – ¡Fuegos Artificiales! ¡Eso fue lo que vivi la primera vez que me enamore de ella, si, yo ya la amaba antes, pero ese primer beso de mi vida, era una muestra de nuestro mutuo amor, me hizo sentir lo que su alma guardaba para mi, era una promesa, esa que decía que ella y yo estaríamos unidos para la eternidad, a pesar del resto del mundo! – Cuando el termina de leer esta sonrojado y voltea a ver a Helga que también lo miraba, aunque se voltea de inmediato.

– ¡Muy bien Arnold, estas lecturas son la dos expresiones de un par de enamorados que miran el primer beso de su vida, de forma similar pero al mismo tiempo distinta! ¡Se pueden notar la forma de expresión de una dama y de un hombre joven!

El timbre de salida suena, y todos los alumnos salen de el lugar rápidamente. Arnold esta extrañamente de mejor humor después de aquella lectura, al salir por la puerta ve a Helga sentada en el barandal de la escalera leyendo el libro de literatura, como si buscara algo, el la mira detenidamente, su piel blanca y su cabello rubio, que se mueve al compás del viento, brillan con la luz del sol, sus atentos ojos azules miran el papel, entonces como un reflejo ella alza la mirada y lo ve parado frente a ella. Sus ojos se encuentran, por alguna razón ella le sonríe levemente y luego vuelve a su lectura, el siente entonces toda la verdad cayendo como un pesado dique sobre el, esta irremediablemente enamorado de esa niña frente a el, lo siente, ¿Como paso? Eso no lo sabe.

– ¿Arnold, estas bien te ves pálido? – Le dice ella preocupada, mirandolo con curiosidad. El se siente extraño, da dos pasos atrás y después hecha a correr. Ella lo ve alejarse con una mueca de tristeza. – ¿Y ahora que le hice?

Continuara…

Otro proyecto, espero que entiendan los motivos de Arnold, para huir, recordemos que el es tímido, y a pesar de todo, no entiende a su propio corazón, tal vez Helga se lo aclare, o tal vez…

Dejen Reviews, se que empezó extraño y se va a poner peor, no es cierto yo digo que mejor.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	2. Tu Llenas Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente, disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo 2: **Tu Llenas Mi Vida

* * *

Te he buscado tanto

y hoy que te he encontrado se

que no hay nadie mas

nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo

ya con honestidad.

Fueron tantas horas

tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi

tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma

por eso siempre quédate aquí.

Solo déjate amar

Un océano entero

no me ha impedido llegar

hasta donde estas

todo lo que hago

te lo quiero entregar

y cada día mas.

Fueron tantas horas

tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi

tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma

por eso siempre quédate aquí.

Ámame y déjate amar

puedes en mi confiar

dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin

verte en mi, verme en ti.

Siempre quédate aquí

tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma

por eso siempre déjate amar

porque no puedo si te vas respirar

dime que estas sintiéndome.

Déjate amar

Que no ves que este amor es mi luz

Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado…

Se que no hay nadie mas

* * *

– ¡Vamos cabeza de balón, no es la única chica en el mundo, ademas si no le gustas, seguro es por que es una tonta! – Exclama Helga con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Era ella diciendo eso, que absurdo, claro ella no podía saber que la persona a la que el se refería era ella misma, ¿como habían terminado hablando de eso?

Si lo primero que el recordaba era como la iba siguiendo esa tarde, lo hizo sin pensar; se dirigía a el campo Gerald, para el partido de béisbol tradicional, cuando la vio – aquella mañana no había hablado con ella por temor a que lo viera feo, por haber huido frente a ella el día anterior, pero que otra cosa iba a hacer, lo que había descubierto le llego de golpe, y sintió que si no salía corriendo de ahí, haría algo tonto como abrazarla – así que cuando la miro caminando por la acera de enfrente sintió unos deseos enormes de correr tras ella y estar lo mas cerca posible, pero se conformo con seguirla en silencio, tratando de que ella no notara su presencia, de pronto dejo de verla, como si se hubiera esfumado, se acerco entonces a un callejón medio oscuro buscandola, cuando de pronto unas manos lo tomaron por las solapas y lo empujaron contra la pared.

– ¡Brainy ya te dije que… ¿Arnold? – Ella abrió sus ojos azules del tamaño de platos al verlo, la miraba encendido en un sonrojo y parecía muy asustado. – ¿A- acaso me estas siguiendo, cabeza de balón?

– ¡N-no… ¿porque haría algo así? Solo voy camino al campo Gerald… ¿Tu también, no? – Se veía totalmente nervioso. – S-solo llevamos el mismo camino…

Ella lo mira molesta, estaba segura de haber sentido que la seguían. – ¡Supongo! ¡Pues entonces vamonos! – Lo suelta y sale del callejón, en tanto el se acomoda la camisa y sale tras ella, corre hasta colocarse a un lado de ella.

– ¿Porque pensaste que era Brainy? – Pregunta el intrigado.

Ella lo mira de reojo, en realidad no quiere hablar con el, pero esta ahí y le ha hecho una pregunta, así que ya qué. – ¡Ese pequeño extraño me sigue continuamente, siempre que estoy pensando en… mis ideas! ¡tu sabes! – Se ruboriza levemente.– Se le ocurre aparecer detrás mío, sonriendo de forma rara y respirando en mi hombro, dice que me ama, es… no se bizarro, solo aparece así de repente! – Termina de explicar.

– ¿Y tu sientes algo por él? – Pregunta Arnold con inquietud.

– ¡Nada en absoluto, bueno, tal vez lastima, aunque me molesta que fastidie tanto, es un buen chico! – Dice ella siendo lo mas sincera posible, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Arnold sonríe, el parece estar en la misma situación de Brainy en ese momento, así que al menos ella no puede odiar en serio, salvo que fuera cierto que lo odia a el, pero algo en su interior quiere sentir que no es así.

– ¡Cuidado, camarón con pelos! – Arnold se sorprende al sentir la cálida mano de Helga en su pecho. Entonces se percata del peligro en el que pudo estar si ella no lo detiene. Los autos frente a el pasan muy rápido, tienen luz verde y el ya había bajado de la banqueta. – ¿Que te pasa que estas tan distraído? – Pregunta ella con una clara expresión de preocupación en el rostro. – ¿No me digas que andas de enamorado de nuevo?

Arnold la mira y después desvía la mirada. – ¡Pues algo así! – Contesta el siguiendo el camino.

– ¿Algo así? ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? – Pregunta ella de nuevo, algo enojada.

El se detiene del otro lado de la acera. – ¡Es que esta vez es un imposible!

– ¿Lila de nuevo? – Interroga.

Arnold responde con la cabeza negativamente. – ¡No, es alguien mas… ella es aún mas imposible que nadie, jamas se fijaría en mi! – Sigue caminando, no sabe porque pero le divierte decirle eso a ella en especial.

Helga se lo queda viendo. – ¿Y no piensas luchar por ella? ¡Digo… como siempre lo intentas!

– ¡A ella no le gustó, soy invisible para ella ! ¡Por eso ando tan distraído, solo pienso en ella, y ella ni me mira!

– ¡Vamos cabeza de balón, no es la única chica en el mundo, ademas si no le gustas, seguro es por que es una tonta! – Exclama Helga con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Arnold la mira, ¿era ella diciendo eso? Que absurdo, claro no podía saber que la persona a la que el se refería era ella misma. – ¡Gracias Helga por pensar eso, pero ella es única y lo peor, es que me temo que voy a morirme si ella no me llega a querer!

Helga lo mira. – ¿Puedo saber quien es? – Le dice con un leve temblor en su voz.

El siente miedo, no puede decirle que es ella, eso seria como un suicidio. – ¡Mira ya llegaron todos! – Exclama el viendo en sus compañeros un bote de salvación.

Ella solo mira el piso por un momento. – ¡¡¡A ver, bola de ñoños, ya saben sus posiciones, a jugar, que a eso venimos! – Les grita Helga para comenzar el juego, sin dejar de ver de vez en vez a Arnold con tristeza.

Arnold estuvo imparable durante el juego, a pesar de que no pudo, o mas bien no quiso terminar su conversación con Helga, se siente feliz, por que ella se haya interesado en el, al menos por curiosidad, y eso le dio muchas energía para jugar.

Al terminar el juego los dos van de regreso a sus casas, toman el mismo camino, pues Gerald y Phoebe iban a otro lado y no regresaron con ellos, por un rato ella no quiere hablar, de pronto se ve ausente nuevamente.

– ¡Deberías luchar por conquistarla! – Dice ella de repente.

– ¿Que? – Dice el desconcertado.

– ¡Siempre lo has intentado, cabeza de balón, no creo que ahora sea tan diferente a las demás veces!

– ¿Tu lo crees?

– ¡Al menos intentalo, cabezón, digo no pierdes nada, tal vez algo de orgullo, pero ya lo has hecho antes!¿No? – En son de burla.

Arnold sonríe. – ¡Lo haré Helga, gracias!

– ¿Bueno, tú sabes que a pesar de todo somos amigos, verdad? – Dice apenada.

El asiente con la cabeza. – ¡Ya llegamos a tu casa Helga!

– ¡Si, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, cerebro de mosca! – Entrando a su casa sin esperar respuesta.

En tanto Arnold la mira desaparecer tras la puerta, para después correr desesperadamente hacia su casa, solo para que al llegar a su recamara, se aviente a su cama para ahogar un grito de jubilo con la almohada, y con sus ojos soñadores mire la foto que ha recortado del anuario del año pasado, en esta se ve a Helga con cara de enojada, como siempre. El sonríe. – ¡Puedes apostarlo Helga, amada mía, que voy a intentarlo, por que tu misma me has dado una esperanza, somos amigos, a pesar de todo somos amigos! – Abraza la foto y le da un beso.

* * *

Parece un día cualquiera en la primaria, hasta que el profesor Simmons entra con dos cajas de madera a la clase, todos se preguntan para que son.

– ¡Buenos días niños!

– ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! – Contestan todos.

– ¡Muy bien niños, se preguntaran para que son estas cajas, pues bien debo anunciarles que ya hemos elegido la obra de teatro que se representara este año! ¡Será la Bella Durmiente, en la versión de disney!

– ¡Pero en esta también hay un beso! – Exclama Harold.

– ¡Así es Harold, y también canciones, de hecho es un musical! ¡Pero para evitar situaciones como las del año anterior, esta vez el destino decidirá quienes deberán ser que personajes, porque vamos a hacerlo por medio de un sorteo! ¡Así´que escriban en un papel su nombre y depositenlo en estas urnas, la de la derecha es para niñas y la izquierda es para niños!

Todos hacen lo que se les ordeno. Y el Sr. simmons, saca primero un papel de las niñas para elegir a la princesa Aurora.

– ¡Pueden creerlo, el papel de Aurora es para Helga!

– ¿Que? – Dice ella sobresaltada. – ¡¿YO?!

– ¡Felicidades! – Le comenta Phoebe.

– ¡El papel te queda perfecto Helga, eres rubia y de ojos azules! – Exclama Lila con sinceridad. Mientras las demás chicas hacen ruido. Y Arnold sonríe y le pide a dios ser el príncipe Felipe.

– ¡Y el papel de Felipe es para… Gerald!

– ¡¿Quien yo?! – Grita Gerald señalandose con el dedo. – ¿Pero ni me parezco?

– ¡Será un buen reto, Gerald! – Le dice Phoebe, contenta. – ¡Serás la pareja de Helga!

– ¡Prometo que no te muerdo, cabello de alambre! – Bromea ella.

– ¡Eso espero Helga! – Dice dubitativo.

Arnold mira como su deseo se evapora y se siente triste.

– ¡El rey Stefan será Harold y la reina Rhonda, el rey Huberto padre de Felipe será Archibald!

– ¿Seré el Rey? - Dice Harold incrédulo.

– ¡Yo siempre he sido una Reina! – Reitera Rhonda.

– ¡Fantastico, seré un rey! – Dice Archibald con desinterés.

– ¡Las tres hadas, son Lila, Phoebe,y Nadine! – Eso las hace sentirse contentas. – ¡Maléfica será Sheena! ¡Secuaces de Maléfica, Arnold, Sid Y Brainy! ¡El resto serán animales del bosque, y pueblo en general!

– ¡Me alivia no ser un personaje principal! - Replica Stinki haciendo reír al resto.

Gerald se acerca entonces al Sr. Simmons. – Disculpe señor Simmons, lo que pasa es que siento que puede haber un problema…

– ¿Acerca de que Gerald? – Pregunta intrigado.

– ¡Vera señor, lo que pasa es que no me parece adecuado que yo tenga el papel del principe Felipe, es que sabe Phoebe y yo somos… novios y como que besar a su mejor amiga pues…

– ¡Entiendo Gerald pero, esto se decidio asi por sorteo me parece que si te hago el cambio seria injusto para tus compañeros! – Arnold ha estado escuchando la conversación y ve la oportunidad perfecta para lograr lo que desea.

– ¡Señor Simmons, yo puedo cambiar de lugar con Gerald! – Dice atropellando a Archibald que se dirigía al escritorio del profesor, tal vez por la misma razón que el. – ¡Helga y yo tuvimos los papeles principales el año pasado y creo que lo hicimos bien! – Dice Exaltado. – ¡Y tal vez ella acepte el cambio, después de todo, ya nos hemos besado antes, digo en plena actuación, claro! – Un poco sonrojado.

– ¡Pues no se, Helga… ¿Tu que dices? – Le pregunta el maestro a la niña que mira incrédula la actitud de Arnold.

– P-pues… creo que no estaría tan mal, de cualquier forma también me iba a sentir rara de ser besada por el novio de Phebs, así que, esta bien, si no le importa a usted, claro. – Dice ella un poco ruborizada.

– ¡Bueno si están los tres de acuerdo, creo que no importa, solo se intercambiaran dos personajes! ¿Necesitabas algo Archie? – Dice el profesor viendo a su alumno, parado junto a su escritorio.

– ¡Ya lo olvide señor disculpe! – Dice yendo a sentarse a su lugar, no sin antes cruzar miradas con Arnold.

Este que a su vez, se veía ridículamente feliz, siendo observado maliciosamente por Gerald quien no entiende bien que sucedió, al igual que por Helga quien a pesar de estar sorprendida, da gracias al cielo de que a el, se le hubiera ocurrido ayudar a su amigo, por que si, exactamente eso es lo que ella creia, que el solo lo hizo por ayudar a Gerald.

Continuara…

AHHH! A mi me gusto este capitulo, ojalá a ustedes igual, y ya casi acabo el onceavo de ¡Como hemos cambiado y prometo subirlo también, espero reviews, y gracias de antemano. Ups, la canción es de Kalimba - "Tu Llenas Mi Vida." A mi en lo particular me encanta.

Reihikaruchiba.


	3. Helga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente. Disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo 3: Helga.**

* * *

"_Hace algún tiempo unos niños encontraron divertido fastidiar a un pobre gatito indefenso, no contaban con que Helga iba a pasar por ahí y al escuchar los maullidos desesperados del minino, decidiera ir a ver de que se trataba, después que logro hacer que todos los niños se retiraran, dejando al pobre animalito en paz, ella se ocupo de desatarlo, pues los muy infames le habían amarrado sus patas, para así poder quemarle los bigotes con un encendedor; que había terminado botado en el piso, tras la intervención de Helga, ella se dio cuenta en ese momento que lo habían lastimado seriamente, una de sus patitas lucia volteada hacia un lado, lo que quería decir que definitivamente estaba rota, fue entonces que decidí acercame. Ella volteo a mirarme, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. – ¿Que quieres cabeza de balón?– Me dijo bajando la mirada rápidamente, acariciando suavemente al gatito y tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas discretamente. Esa era una de esas pocas veces en que yo la veía con la guardia baja, eran esos momentos cuando yo sentía un no se que en mi corazón, Después de eso, de alguna forma, termine quedandome con ese gato, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos su pata se curo y es el único que duerme de vez en cuando conmigo. A veces ella distraídamente me pregunta por el, y sonríe al saber que aún esta bien, luego cambia de tema, o se va a otro lugar o solo se enoja y me llama con algún mote, es tan rara , ese afán de no mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre lo ha hecho. Curiosamente, por eso la amo, por cada uno de esos arrebatos que tiene de pronto, por que ella es Helga y punto." _– Todo eso ocupa la mente de Arnold, mientras observa los ensayos de la obra, sentado en una butaca en el auditorio.

– Viejo, ¿que te pasa últimamente? – Pregunta Gerald sentandose a su lado.

– ¿De que hablas Gerald? – Responde saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Hermano, es que… el día de la elección de personajes te viste un poco ansioso, por ser el príncipe!

– B-bueno yo quiero hacer ese papel eso es todo, siempre me ha parecido que es de los príncipes de Disney, mas heroicos, tomando en cuenta a Eric de la Sirenita. – Dice tratando de ocultarse tras una sonrisa.

– ¡JA - ja, que chistoso, Arni, a mi no me engañas, solo actúas así cuando quieres algo, o a alguien! – Dice Gerald perspicaz.

– ¡Je, je, que cosas dices, viejo! – Tratando de levantarse, pero siendo detenido por el hombro por la determinada mano de Gerald.

– ¡Oigo!

Arnold se sabe incapaz de huir, su amigo lo conoce perfectamente, pero siente un escalofrío tremendo, sabe que no tendrá una buena reacción. – ¡Esta bien Gerald, te lo voy a decir pero no aqui, en mi casa, esta tarde! ¿bien? – Le dice convincente.

– ¡Esta bien Arni, pero me vas a decir todo! – Arnold asiente.

– ¡Arnoldo, el señor Simmons dice que ya nos toca! – Helga le dice.

– ¡Si, ya voy Helga! – Saltando alegremente de su butaca como una gacela. Dejando, aún mas intrigado a su amigo.

Todos los que no están en esa escena se bajan del escenario para dejar a los protagonistas en el.

– ¡Helga cantas tu primero! ¡Ya han ensayado esto, asi que espero que salga perfecto! – Exclama el sr. Simmons

– ¡Bien! – Dice ella tomando su posición. – La música comienza…

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

That gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me

And I know its true

That visions are seldom what they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once

Upon a dream

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once – Canta ella sola con los animalitos del bosque. (Sus compañeros)

– ¡Arnold, entras! – Ordena su profesor

The way you did once

Upon a dream – Cantan los dos bailando de lado a lado del escenario.

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me – Canta Arnold solo.

And I know its true

That visions are seldom what they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way I did once

Upon a dream – Cantan los dos tomados de las manos.

La canción termina ellos están ruborizados y se miran a los ojos. Casi todos sus compañeros aplauden, salvo Archibald que frunce la boca y mira con odio a Arnold.

El señor Simmons aplaude tambien, de verdad los dos tienen una magnifica química en el escenario y cantan bien para no tener mas entrenamiento que estar en el coro. – ¡Impresionante niños, cualquiera diría que están enamorados! – Dice el Sr. Simmons inocentemente, mientras Helga suelta de inmediato las manos de Arnold, que esta completamente feliz.– ¡Por ahora es todo niños! ¡Gracias y nos vemos mañana temprano!

Todos comienzan a retirarse entre murmullos y risas.

– ¡Tienes una voz muy linda, princesa Aurora! – Le dice Arnold a Helga, quien se sonroja fuertemente.

– ¡G-gracias, melenudo, tu no cantas tan mal, después de todo! – Responde ella, bajando los escalones, siendo seguida por Arnold.

– ¡Cantas muy bien Arnold ! – Escuchan tras ellos una voz femenina, que lo llama.

– ¡Ah, gracias Elisa! – Responde el viendo a su nueva compañera de clase. Una chica de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés, que le sonríe muy a menudo.

– ¡Tu también Helga! ¿has entrenado tu voz? – Le pregunta parandose junto a ella.

Helga mira por un instante a la chica y a Arnold quien dirige su mirada hacia ellas, creé ver un cierto interés en sus ojos, ¿Acaso esa era la niña de quien el estaba enamorado? Al menos eso sospecha ella, pues es la única chica nueva de la clase y la que mas se va a los estándares de Arnold. Baja la mirada y responde con un suspiro. – ¡No Elisa, solo hemos cantado en el coro! – Un tanto irónica.

– ¡Que interesante, son muy buenos los dos creo que al final ambos fueron la mejor elección para protegonistas! – Ella mira su reloj–. ¡Cielos que tarde, bueno nos vemos, mi novio me espera afuera! ¡Saben solo viene por mi los viernes! – Dice la jovencita emocionada, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Ambos la miran alejarse , Helga baja la vista, no quiere ver la mirada de Arnold, seguro eso lo afecto. – ¡Yo también me voy, nos vemos!

– ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa hoy? – Le pregunta el animado.

– ¿Eh? ¿P-porque? – Pregunta extrañada y nerviosa.

– ¡Tu me dijiste que somos amigos, eso hace un amigo con una amiga! – Dice el sonriente.

– ¡Ya vamonos, Arnold! – Dice Gerald interrumpiendo y llegando junto a ellos.

– ¡Parece que tenemos que seguir caminos separados, príncipe cabeza de balón! – Bromea Helga un poco mas tranquila tomando del brazo a Phoebe que venia con Gerald. – ¡Adios cabeza de cepillo!

– ¡Adios! – Dice Gerald sonriendole a su novia y a Helga que se dirigen a la salida. – ¡Me parece que querías escapar amigo! – Volteando a ver a Arnold que solo se encoge de hombros.

* * *

– ¡No entiendo a Arnold, esta tan extraño últimamente! – Comenta Helga mientras camina junto a Phoebe.

– Tal vez sea, por que has cambiado mucho con el.

– ¿Que? Yo no tengo nada que ver, es esa tonta de Elisa, el no me ha dicho, que es ella la estúpida que le gusta ahora, pero los he visto platicar y estoy casi segura. ¡El cabello métrico te ha dicho algo Phebs? – Dice mirando a su amiga que solo niega con la cabeza. – ¡Prometes decirme si sabes algo!

– ¡Claro Helga, ya sabes que siempre lo hago!

Helga sonríe y abraza a su amiga. – ¡Gracias Phebs!

– ¡Hel… ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso entre ustedes en industrias futuro?

Helga entristece un poco y patea una lata que osó ponerse en su camino. – Eso prefiero olvidarlo, Phoebe, desearía que nunca hubiera pasado, por que me di cuenta, de que el jamas podría pensar en mi, mas que como una persona que lo odia. El desprecio mi amor. y prefirió mi odio, pero no, yo no puedo odiarlo, y por eso solo voy a ser, lo mas cercano que puedo llegar con el y es ser su amiga, aunque tenga que apoyarlo con las tontas que le gustan, y aún darle ánimos, por que sea lo que sea yo siempre lo amaré. – Termina con unas lagrimas que asoman por sus ojos.

– ¡Helga, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo, bueno, básicamente el te va a besar a ti, pero creo que lo vas a disfrutar amiga! – Dice bromeando, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

– ¡Gracias Phebs, tienes razón al menos yo lo voy a disfrutar bastante! – Sonriendo y abrazando de nueva cuenta a su amiga. – Te mereces un mantecado, de chocolate ¿Cierto?

– ¡Como siempre Helga, como siempre! – Replica Phoebe.

* * *

Arnold mira fijamente el piso de su recamara, sentado al borde de su cama. Gerald lo mira tranquilo, espera pacientemente a que su amigo comience a hablar, desde el sofá.

– ¡Muy bien hermano! ¿Que te esta pasando? – Dice Gerald después de un rato.

Arnold mira de lado a su amigo, deseando no tener que decirle nada, pero suspira y deja salir las palabras.

– ¡Estoy enamorado Gerald!

– ¿Enamorado? ¡Dirás que te gusta una chica!

– ¡No viejo, estoy enamorado, de verdad! – Replica.

– Okey, y ¿de quien? – Dice mirandolo de frente, con la sospecha a flor de piel.

Arnold suspira nuevamente, y suelta. – ¡HELGA!

– ¡Vaya viejo, no pensé que lo admitirías tan fácil!

Arnold lo mira incrédulo, ¿no hay regaños? ¿No hay recriminaciones?, nada de ¡estas loco! o ¡como comprendes! – ¡No pareces muy sorprendido!

– ¡Hombre, te he visto! Mirandola en el reflejo de la ventanilla del autobús, sonrojandote cuando ella te habla, incluso cuando se burla de ti, el colmo fue verte atropellar a Archie, solo para quedarte tú con el papel del príncipe en la obra. ¡De acuerdo si, realmente no entiendo que rayos te gusta de ella, digo este año, se ha comportado tranquila contigo, por no decir que te ha ignorado olímpicamente, ya no te hace bromas pesadas y eso, pero antes era tu atormentadora personal. ¿Que fue lo que te hizo para que te enamoraras de ella? ¿No serás masoquista o algo así, y extrañes sus malos tratos?

– ¡Bueno, no extraño sus malos tratos, pero si extraño que ella me pusiera atención! La verdad, no la conoces como yo Gerald, se que debajo de esa piel de abusona, hay una persona diferente, excepcional, alguien timida, sencible, calida y tierna, he estado pensando en cada una de las situaciones que he vivido con ella, a lo largo del tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, lo he estado haciendo desde que ella me dijo que… – Arnold se detiene ahí, olvidaba que Gerald no sabe una parte de la historia.

– ¿Que te dijo, cuando? – Pregunta Gerald.

– Gerald ¿recuerdas que cuando salvamos el barrio, ella estaba conmigo en la azotea de Industrias Futuro?

– ¡Claro que si! ¿Porque?

– ¡Bueno… ella era… "Voz Ronca"!

– ¿Ella es quien nos ayudo?– Arnold asiente.

– Y cuando le pregunte sus razones me dijo que era por que me amaba, que escribía poemas por mi, y después me beso… – Dice sonrojado.

– ¡Wow! – Expresa Gerald con el rostro descompuesto.

– ¡Luego, cuando logramos salvar todo, a mi se me ocurrió la brillante idea, de decirle que, lo que me había dicho, fue por el calor del momento, cielos, la obligué a retractarse e incluso a decirme que me odiaba, seguro si ella sentía de verdad eso por mi, yo le rompí el corazón y por eso ha dejado de fastidiarme como antes, incluso ahora dice que somos amigos, y me hecha porras para que yo conquiste a la chica que me gusta, sin saber que es ella! – Poniendo sus manos en la cabeza. – ¡Creo que deje de interesarle, y por eso estoy tan extraño, ¿como voy a conquistarla?, no se si yo le gusté algún día, o solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones, o ella ha cambiado, o yo estoy enamorado de un espejismo, ya no sé!

Gerald se sienta al lado de su amigo. – ¡Viejo estas perdidamente loco por ella! ¿Quien lo diría? Ya había notado algo desde antes, eso de que nunca te molestaras realmente con ella, y recuerdas cuando Rhonda te dijo que te casarías con Helga, y al otro día me dijiste que no seria tan malo, aún si te casaras con ella, definitivamente siempre has tenido algo con ella.

– ¡La amo, por eso la miro, la sigo, quiero abrazarla y besarla, por eso peleé por el papel de príncipe, por eso trato de estar cerca de ella, pero ella no me da ninguna señal, nada!

– ¿Hermano, quieres que le pregunte a Phoebe, sobre los gustos de Helga? ¡Digo, para que sepas como podrías conquistarla!

– ¿Harías eso por mi?– Dice el esperanzado.

– ¡Claro viejo, se trata de ayudar a mi mejor amigo, aunque ella no es mi persona favorita, si tu la quieres, pues…

Su amigo se abraza a el.– ¡Gracias Gerald!

– Tranquilo amigo, te prometo que esta vez vas a conquistar a la chica, por cierto que si me preguntas, creo que también siente algo por ti, por que siempre me pregunte, cual era esa fijación por maltratarte tanto. – Arnold sonríe. – ¡Por principio de cuentas creo que tengo una buena idea para que te acerques a ella!

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Ya veras es simplemente genial! – Dice Gerald sonriendo y subiendo y bajando la cabeza. En tanto Arnold lo mira con entusiasmo.

Continuara…

¡Si ya se que me quedan muy cortos, perdón, es que ando un poquito ocupada! Pero prometo que la siguiente entrega va a ser mas larguita y emocionante.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	4. Cerca de ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente. Disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo 4: Cerca de ti.**

* * *

Ese medio día de sábado la luz del sol estaba mas brillante que nunca, ante una promesa de amor, al menos a los ojos de un niño enamorado.

– ¿Arnold, no crees que vienes muy arreglado? – Pregunta Gerald en tono burlón, viendo a su mejor amigo vestido con camisa blanca, saco y pantalones negros.

– ¿Tu crees? – Responde Arnold mirandose a si mismo.

– ¡Snif! ¡Viejo y te pusiste toda la colonia encima! – Poniendo los dedos en la nariz y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

– ¿Crees que ella lo note? – Dice apenado.

– ¡Como a un kilometro de distancia, amigo! – Responde riendo.

A lo lejos de pronto ven aparecer a las dueñas de sus corazones.

– ¡Realmente no entiendo, por que tenia que venir contigo a esta cita Phebs! – Replica Helga con las manos tras la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo.

– ¡Gerald me dijo que te invitara! – Explica Phoebe contenta. – ¡Ustedes ya se llevan mejor, así que es normal que puedas venir con nosotros de vez en cuando! – En ese momento Phoebe los ve. – ¡Mira ahí esta, y con Arnold!

Helga voltea rápidamente al oír esa afirmación, viendo a Gerald riendo y a Arnold sonrojado.

– ¡Buenos dias señoritas! – Exclama Gerald.

– ¡Hola Gerald! – Contesta una sonriente Phoebe.

– ¡Hola cabeza de espagetti, hola mequetrefe! – Saluda Helga mientras intenta encontrar el porque, el cabeza de balón esta ahí también. – ¿Por que tan bien arreglado Arnoldo! ¿Tienes una cita? – Pregunta tratando de que no le afecte verlo tan guapo.

– ¡Eh, no para nada! ¿Cita? ¿Con quien? ¡Na, solo estar aquí! – Responde no tan elocuentemente.

– ¡Pues de verdad, no te entendí! ¡Que raro eres! – Comenta ella viendolo de arriba abajo.

– ¡Pues un poquito! – Dice el viendo el piso.

– ¿Y que vamos a hacer este día moreno? – Se dirige a Gerald.

– ¡Vamos a la feria por supuesto! – Responde el chico con seguridad.

– ¡Si que divertido! – Exclama Phoebe.

– ¿No esperamos a nadie mas? – Pregunta Helga.

– ¡No solo vamos los cuatro! – Replica Arnold, logrando que ella cruce una mirada con Phoebe, quien se encoge de hombros.

– ¡Bueno ya vamonos! – Expresa Gerald tomando la mano de su chica, y dirigiendose hacia el lugar acordado.

* * *

Llegan a la feria y Gerald y Phoebe caminan lado a lado, dejando a Arnold y Helga varios pasos detrás, pero, después de un par de horas de andar juntos, Gerald le dice algo en el oído a Phoebe, y en un momento de distracción, de sus amigos, ellos se desvanecen, sin que Helga haya visto la acción, ya que estaba muy entretenida mirando como unos niños trataban de atrapar unos pececillos con unas redecillas de papel.

– ¡Ja, eso es un truco total, jamas los van a pescar! – Exclama al ver a uno de ellos llorar por no obtenerlo. Cuando se da cuenta que están solo ella y Arnold. – ¿Y los enamorados? – Arnold solo responde alzando los brazos.

– ¡Deben andar por ahí, vamos a buscarlos! – Dice Arnold armandose de valor y tomandola del brazo.

Helga se deja llevar, le agrada ese contacto, aunque en realidad no sabe por que esta ahí ahora, a solas con és de un rato de buscarlos, Arnold la suelta. – ¿Quieres subirte a algún juego Helga? – Pregunta decidido.

Ella lo observa. –"¡Que rayos, estamos solos los dos, disfrutalo Helga!" – ¡Esta bien cabeza de balón, como quieras, tal vez así los encontremos mas rápido! ¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! – Poniendose en camino, de pronto siente la mano de Arnold nuevamente en su brazo.

– ¡Tengo una idea mejor! – Dice el, con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

– ¿Que? – Dice helga siendo arrastrada hacia el otro lado.

* * *

– ¡Excelente idea! – Expresa Helga. – ¡Buscarlos en medio de la oscuridad, en el túnel del amor!

– ¡Es que hacia algún tiempo que no me subía en este juego!

– ¡Si claro, desde que tu y la señorita perfección se hundieron con su bote, Ja, ja! – Dice Helga riendo de aquella travesura.

Arnold la mira, no recuerda haberla visto en aquella ocasión , cuando el y Lila fueron a la feria del queso, ¿como podía saber sobre ese incidente? – ¡Tu no estabas ahí! ¿Como…

– ¡Je, je, je! – Ríe ella nerviosamente.

– ¡¿TÚ?!

– ¡Lo siento, fue una broma! – Dice ella a sabiendas de haber sido descubierta. – ¡Bueno cuando se detiene esta cosa! – Removiendose en su asiento buscando una salida.

Arnold la toma de la mano. – ¿Porque siempre hacías eso Helga? – Ella voltea y lo ve a los ojos por un instante.

"¡Suficiente Helga la ilusión termino!" – Piensa ella. – ¡Vamos alfeñique, siempre fuiste blanco fácil! – Dice mintiendo lo mejor posible, ella baja la mirada para que el no vea su nerviosismo.

– "¡Cielos, no me digas que lo hizo por celos!" ¡Ay, Helga! – Habla el con un tono alegre.

Ella sube la mirada. – ¿No estas enojado?

El niega con la cabeza y le sonríe. – ¡Fue una broma excelente! ¡Eres increíble! – "¿Por que me siento tan feliz!"

Helga se sonroja. – ¿Que te pasa Arnold, tu no eres tan condescendiente conmigo! – Extrañada. El sigue sonriendo y sin darse cuenta, se abraza de ella. – ¿Q-que te pasa? – Pregunta ella sonrojada, pero sin apartarlo.

– ¡Jóvenes ya se acabo su paseo! – Casi grita un empleado de la feria, viendolos raro.

– ¡Gracias! – Dice Arnold, separandose de ella, se levanta y le da la mano para que salga del bote. Ella no sabe que decir, de verdad el esta muy raro.

El sol casi se oculta, ellos han seguido buscando a Gerald y Phoebe, no hablan del incidente que paso hace un momento, ella no lo entiende y el no quiere que ella entienda, al no encontrar por ningún lado a sus amigos deciden regresar a casa. Ya estaban cerca de la salida, cuando…

– ¡Hey chicos! ¿Que hacen por aquí? – Pregunta Elisa apareciendo frente a ellos del brazo de un muchacho de su misma edad, moreno y de pelo café.

– ¡Hola Elisa! ¡Aquí disfrutando de la feria! ¿Y tú?– Dice Arnold, sonriente, en tanto Helga trata de ver su mirada, solo saludando a su compañera con la mano.

– ¡Igual, miren les presento a mi novio, Harry!

– ¡Hola Harry, yo soy Arnold! – Dice dandole la mano al chico.

– ¡Hola Arnold, hola…! – Saluda este, mirando a Helga, que luce desconcertada.

Ella lo nota y le da la mano también. – ¡Helga! Helga G. Pataki. – Se presenta.

– ¡Bueno nosotros vamos para allá! – Explica Elisa, señalando el interior de la feria.

– ¡Si nosotros ya nos íbamos! – Dice Arnold tranquilamente. – ¡Nos vemos!

El y Helga salen de la feria, el camina con el rostro sonriente, y ella mira el piso, después de un largo rato en silencio Helga corta el silencio.

– ¿Me creerás que pensé, que Elisa era la chica que te gustaba?

– ¿Eh? ¿Porque? – Dice el asombrado.

– ¡Pues, no sé, es del tipo de las chicas que te gustan, bonita, con cabello brillante, buenos modales y esas cosas! – Explica ella con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

– Helga… – Comienza el.

– ¡Pero ahora si me tienes atónita, no se quien es esa persona que te gusta, antes solía saberlo, eras tan obvio! ¡Creo que es, porque ya no estoy tan pendiente de lo que haces!

–

–

– ¡Helga…

– Por que todas las ñoñas que te gustan…

– ¡HELGA!

– ¿Que?

Arnold esta sonrojado y parece temblar.

– ¿Estas bien? – Acercandose a el.

– ¡NO, no lo estoy! ¡Y tu tienes la culpa de esto!

– ¿Que, de que hablas?

– ¿Porque tenias que decirme que me amabas?

Ella da dos pasos atrás. – ¡Y-yo… no eso…

– ¡Mirame Helga, estoy tratando de que te fijes en mi de nuevo, y tu solo piensas que me gustan otras personas! – Grita el ansioso. – ¡Se que te lastime, debí decir que me dieras tiempo para pensar, pero no, el muy inútil de mi, te dijo que me odiabas, te obligue a retractarte y mira las consecuencias!

Ella lo mira tratando de comprender. – ¿Me estas asustando Arnold?

– ¡Te amo Helga! – Grita el con todas sus fuerzas.

–

–

Helga sigue mirandolo de forma extraña.

– ¡Despierta Arnold! Me estas apenando frente a la gente, ahí nada mas parado y con la boca abierta. – Dice ella con los brazos cruzados.

El la mira atontado. – ¿Que paso?

– ¡No sé Melenudo, solo te estaba diciendo que yo había pensado que era Elisa la chica que te gustaba, y de pronto te pusiste a murmurar y luego te quedaste ahí parado mirandome!

– ¡Perdón, no se que me paso! – Responde el apenado. – ¡Y no, Elisa no es la chica que me gusta, es alguien mas difícil de alcanzar ya te lo dije!

– ¡Ya lo vi! Pues sea quien sea, yo te voy a apoyar, y si necesitas algún consejo, no es que sea muy buena en esto, pero ya te dije, somos amigos y estoy a tu lado.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Vaya ya llegamos a tu casa! – Llegando junto al pórtico de la casa de Helga.

– ¡Si, bueno, aunque Phoebe y Gerald me las van a pagar, me agrado haber pasado la tarde contigo! – Dice ella sinceramente y subiendo las escaleras de su casa. – ¡Nos vemos el lunes Arnoldo!

– ¡Helga! Yo… – Dice el deteniendola.

– ¿Mh? – Volteando a verlo.

– ¡ Yo también me divertí mucho estando contigo!– Ella lo mira de reojo y el sonríe. – ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – El se aleja corriendo. Dejandola mas confundida que nunca.

– ¡Juraría que el murmuro "Te amo Helga"! – Dice ella poniendo una mano en su pecho. – ¡Creo que me hace mal estar cerca de el! – Sacude su cabeza, entra a su casa y cierra la puerta.

* * *

– ¡No Gerald, necesito hacer algo para acercarme mas a ella, estoy tan loco, que ya hasta alucino! ¡No se que va a pasar este viernes, es la presentación de la obra, se que la voy a besar pero ¿y si me pasa lo mismo que hoy?!

– ¡Viejo, solo piensa en que hoy, te sentiste cerca de ella, les sirvió quedarse solos, oh no! Y con respecto al beso en la obra tranquilo, te prometo que si haces algo indebido yo te salvare!

– ¡A propósito de indebido, ¿donde se fueron ustedes? no pensé que nos fueran a dejar solos!

– ¡Se me ocurrió cuando vi que nada mas veías y veías a Helga y no había interacción entre ustedes, así que pensé que lo mejor era dejarlos solos! – Dice Gerald levantandose del sillón. – ¡Me voy ya es tarde, tranquilo amigo, al menos este día estuvieron juntos ! ¿no?

– ¡Si Gerald, gracias por esto! ¡Adiós!

– ¡Adiós!

Arnold se queda solo, no puede creer, como se quedo petrificado frente a Helga, sin poderle decir que es ella la persona que le gusta. Toma su foto y sonríe. ¡Juraría que te dije ¡te amo Helga!!

Continuara…

Buah!!! Me estoy durmiendo y este capitulo sigue corto, espero poder actualizar mis otros fics, ya tengo otra historia para Selección de Historias cortas, y llevo copiado la mitad del siguiente capitulo de como hemos cambiado, no olviden sus reviews. Gracias y nos leemos queridos amigos.

Rei Hikaru Chiba. XXX :D


	5. LOCO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente. Disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo 5: Loco.**

* * *

Aquella mañana de lunes Arnold caminaba contento por los pasillos de la escuela, Helga le había aventado como tres veces bolitas de papel para que el volteara a verla, y luego decía "¡Que!" como si ella no hubiera sido, eso significaba algo muy importante para el, era una señal de que ella había dejado atrás su rechazo, o al menos eso quería creer el, lo que si es que algo había cambiado para ellos, después de esa salida. Aún así el, ha tratado de no estar tan cerca de ella, pues teme hacer algo que la incomode como la ultima vez.

De pronto la ve a lo lejos, parece hablar algo con Phoebe, luce un poco triste, después su amiga se va y Helga sale hacia el patio, el esta a punto de ir tras ella, cuando ve una sombra que sigue a escondidas a Helga. Lo ve esconderse tras un cubo de basura, luego salir, Arnold sigue discretamente a "eso", y ve a Helga tras un contenedor grande del patio, la ve sacar un objeto de su ropa, pareciera estar "¿Declamando?" y después "eso" esta detrás de ella, cerca de su hombro, ella voltea a verlo y lo golpea en el rostro con el puño cerrado, haciendolo caer de espaldas, para luego marcharse hacia otro lado. Arnold sale y se para junto a aquel bulto y lo mira con desprecio y enojo, preguntandose como puede sentir eso por el, es cuando aquel muchacho repara en el, lo mira un instante y pretende huir.

– ¡Alto! – Grita Arnold tomandolo de la solapa de la camisa. – ¿Me puedes explicar, por que demonios siempre persigues a Helga?

"¿De donde saca tanta fuerza?" – Piensa el chico tratando de soltarse, sin lograrlo, a pesar que Arnold es incluso mas bajo que el, por eso solo lo mira asustado.

– ¡Habla! ¡Te hice una Pregunta Brainy!

– ¡Ella es hermosa… ugh la quiero… ugh!

Arnold esta rojo de ira, una ira extraña, incontenible. – "¿Porque me molesta tanto, que el la siga, si ella solo termina golpeandolo?" – Se pregunta y la respuesta le llega de golpe. – ¡Es por eso, ella te golpea y tu te conformas, con el contacto de su puño en tu cara! – Esa era la razón de seguirla para Brainy y la razón de que el estuviera celoso, por que Brainy podía sentir, al menos eso por parte de ella. – ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella! – Grita Arnold molesto.

– ¿Po… porque? ¡Di… di ug… que la quieres y… dejare de molestarla!

– ¡Escuchame bien pequeña sabandija! – Ni siquiera Arnold mismo, puede creer lo que esta diciendo, pero las palabras fluyen sin pensarlo. – ¡No lo voy a decir mas que una vez! ¡Ella es mía, entiendes!

Brainy sonríe. – ¿Acaso y-ya le pediste… ug, que sea tu novia?

– Eso no te importa Brainy, y mas te vale que hagas lo que te digo, no soy yo, cuando me enojo.

– Ya lo… note, me parece bien… ug pero si no la haces feliz… yo tampoco, soy yo… cuando me enojo. – Dice el pálido chico, riendo. – Siempre he sabido… cuanto te quiere… la he seguido… desde antes que tú, te dieras cuenta… de su presencia.

Arnold suelta entonces la ropa de Brainy que lo mira ya sin temor. – ¿Dime, necesito saber si ella todavía me quiere?

– ¿Tu que… crees? ug ¿En quien crees… que ella piensa cuando… dice sus poemas?– Expresa mas tranquilo Brainy. – ¡Eres mas torpe… ug que yo, si no lo has notado!

– ¿Poemas? – Arnold baja la mirada y descubre algo, al mismo tiempo que Brainy decide huir de ahí. Toma el objeto, lo recuerda, es el relicario que su abuelo encontró alguna vez, esta abierto, así que puede leer la inscripción en el. " Arnold: mi alma y amor son tuyos, para siempre, Helga G. Pataki." El sonríe. – ¡Tengo una esperanza! – Grita con jubilo.

– ¿Arnold? – Escucha una voz tras el.

Voltea y la ve, mirandolo. – ¡Hola Helga!

– ¿Que haces aquí? – Pregunta ella inspeccionando el piso.

El oculta el medallón en su espalda. – ¡Hablaba con Brainy!

– ¿Y donde esta? – Dice ella viendo alrededor.

– ¿Porque?

– Es que perdí algo y tal vez el lo vio.

– ¿Es importante?

Ella lo mira sonrosada. – ¡Si, un poco!

Arnold se acerca a ella y toma su mano, colocando en ella el relicario, cerrandola con sus dedos.

– ¡Ah, esto… yo – Entre enojada y preocupada.

– ¡Espero que no vuelvas a perderlo! – Dice sonriendole, poco antes que el timbre de entrada sonara. – ¡Vamos debemos entrar! – Tomandola de la mano nuevamente, ella lo sigue en silencio, no sabe que decir.

* * *

Los días pasan rápido, entre clases, ensayos y pruebas de vestuario, nadie tiene tiempo de nada, y menos para aclarar sentimientos, aunque el hecho de que Arnold suele tomar de la mano, y jalar como quiere a Helga, no ha pasado desapercibido por sus compañeros, que los miran extrañados, incluso las chicas han tratado de sacarle algo a Helga, pero a decir verdad, ni ella misma entiende que esta sucediendo.

Después de mucho insistirle, todas las niñas del grupo convencen a Helga, de que "Aurora" debe verse muy bonita y la llevan a un salón de belleza, donde todas se arreglaran para la obra. Logrando que el día del estreno ella se vea muy linda, sin su uniceja, cabello peinado en bucles, corona y su vestido de princesa, dejando a Arnold y el resto de la clase boquiabiertos.

– ¡Yo sabia que Helga era un patito feo, que podía llegar a ser un cisne! – Explica Rhonda orgullosa.

– ¡Se ve muy linda! – Repite Lila. – ¿No lo crees Arnold? – Dirigiendose al chico rubio que miraba a Helga embelesado.

– ¡Si te ves preciosa! – Dice sonriendo tontamente, logrando que Helga se sonroje.

– ¡Vamos, no exageren! – Dice cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, mientras Phoebe y Sheena tratan de arreglarle el vestido.

– ¡Helga, puedes venir aquí un momento! – la llama el Sr. Simmons.

– ¡Si ya voy! – Dice jalando a Phoebe y Sheena con el vestido.

– ¡Espera Helga! – Grita Phoebe que se quedo con una pieza de tela.

Arnold la sigue con la mirada y sonríe a Gerald que le levanta el pulgar.

– ¡Felicidades, tienes suerte galán! – Le dice Archibald llegando a su lado.

– ¿Eh, porque lo dices?

– ¡Creo que solo tú, puedes acercarte de esa manera a ella! ¡Tienes suerte!

– ¡Pues gracias, creo! – Dice Arnold tocandose la nuca. – ¡Oye Archie, yo quería pedirte disculpas por haberte atropellado, el día del sorteo de personajes es que yo…

– ¿Necesitas darle un beso, para saber si ella también te quiere?

– ¿Eh? ¿Tu como…

– ¡Me gusta Helga, y si tu no te hubieras interpuesto, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero algo me dice que, de ti a mi, el resultado hubiese sido diferente! – Se acerca a el y le dice muy bajito. – ¡Creo firmemente que tu le gustas! ¡Suerte!– Le da unas palmadas en el hombro y se va.

– ¿Que te dijo? – Pregunta Gerald llegando junto a Arnold.

– Nada, solo… no nada. – Dice Arnold sin explicar, dejando a Gerald con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cerebro.

* * *

La obra comienza y todo va muy bien, Todos saben muy bien sus papeles, de hecho Sheena logra una muy buena interpretación de Maléfica a pesar de ser pacifista, Rhonda y Harold brillan como los sufridos padres de Aurora, Archibald luce muy bien como el padre de Felipe, las hadas se ven tiernas y mágicas.

Te conozco,

Caminé junto a ti una vez en un sueño,

Te conozco,

el brillo en tus ojos es tan familia, un brillo,

Sé que es verdad

visiones que rara vez se parecen

pero lo sé, sé que lo que haremos,

me amaras otra vez de la forma en que hiciste

una vez en un sueño.

Helga hace un papel muy creíble de una chica tierna, baila y canta con Arnold, y los presentes aplauden de pie.

Érase una vez

Soñé que estariamos juntos en el amor por siempre

Érase una noche

Yo deseaba un nunca, un nunca terminara

Érase una vez

Érase una noche

Érase una vez desee

Érase un sueño ....

El enfrentamiento de Felipe contra el dragón, sale magnifico, Arnold abate a la bruja convertida en monstruo, blandiendo heroicamente su espada, y entonces llega la escena clave de la obra, el beso del verdadero amor para despertar a la princesa Aurora y a todo el reino que duerme con ella.

Las luces del escenario se apagan, un solo reflector alumbra el punto donde yace dormida la bella princesa

durmiente, Felipe (Arnold) camina despacio hacia el lecho donde descansa su amada, Aurora (Helga) luce su belleza, mientras sus ojos están cerrados por un sueño que seria eterno sin ese beso, el se acerca pone una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

Helga esta muy nerviosa.– " ¡Tranquila Helga, es solo un beso, tu le has dado muchos, bueno no los suficientes, deja que el te de uno, al menos así sabrá lo que se pierde, si decide ser solo mi amigo!"

Arnold esta muy nervioso.– "¡Tranquilo cabeza de balón, ¿porque rayos me digo así?, tranquilo Arnold, nuestros labios ya se han unido antes, si, pero antes ella me besaba, ahora soy yo, yo deseo este beso!" – Piensa mientras la mira, mas y mas cerca, sintiendo el calor del aliento de Helga, sintiendo su respiración. – "¡Cierra los ojos, dejate llevar, deja de pensar!" – Se inclina lentamente para darle el anhelado beso, toca su labio superior dulcemente, lo oprime suavemente, después entreabre su boca y la besa con ternura, ella responde de inmediato, dejandose llevar por la suave caricia, el se separa un poco y ella abre sus ojos, en ese instante solo existen ellos dos, mirandose a los ojos, los aplausos los despiertan de su encanto, sigue la obra, todos en el reino despiertan, se hace la boda y el baile, y todos fueron felices para siempre.

Aplausos, vivas y ovaciones de pie, el publico no puede creer lo que un grupo de niños puede lograr.

Arnold y Helga en el centro del escenario dandose la mano, sonrientes.

* * *

Mas tarde Arnold espera a la salida del auditorio a que salgan los demás del grupo.

– ¿Y vas a hacerlo viejo? – Pregunta Gerald parandose junto a el.

Arnold lo mira con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Si, ahora estoy seguro que aún siente algo por mi!

– ¡Pues mucha suerte ahí viene! – Comenta Gerald saludando con la mano a su novia, quien le sonríe.

– ¡Vamos Helga, ya no ocultes mas, ese beso no pudo haber sido solo actuación! – Recrimina Rhonda.

– ¡Ya basta princesa, dejame en paz! – Replica Helga cansada.

– ¡Pero mira aquí esta el aludido! – Refiriendose a Arnold. – ¡Ese beso fue muy atrevido, no crees!

– ¡Me parece, que no tiene nada de malo, si se lo das a la persona que amas! – Dice el tranquilamente, logrando que Helga se sonroje.

– ¡El personaje Rhonda, solo es el personaje! – Trata de explicar Helga.

– ¡Si como no! ¡Ya Elisa me platico que los vio "solos" en la feria, para mi que son novios!

– ¡Yo no te lo conte por eso… – Trata de decir la chica.

– No importa , si ya se dieron cuenta, esta bien por mi, con permiso. – Dice tomando la mano de Helga y retirandose, seguidos de Phoebe y Gerald.

Rhonda los ve alejarse y se voltea a ver a Lila. – ¡Por fin!

Lila solo sonríe. – Ya se habían tardado. – Responde, dejando al resto de las chicas con la duda.

– ¡Bueno ya vamonos! – Impera Rhonda.

* * *

Helga camina con la mirada perdida, hasta que se percata de que va de la mano con Arnold. Hace un buen rato que Phoebe y Gerald se despidieron.

– ¿Arnold? – El no responde y sigue caminando.– ¿Arnold? – Nada de respuesta. – ¡¿Cabeza de balón?! – Dice soltando su mano.

– ¡Dime! – Dice el volteando a verla.

– ¡Que se supone que significa todo esto, yo no logro entenderlo!

Arnold no responde, solo se acerca a ella, se para de puntitas y atrapa sus labios en un tierno beso, ella se deja llevar por la caricia y cierra sus ojos todo el tiempo que esta dura.

– ¿Crees necesitar palabras Helga? – Le dice tomado de sus hombros.

– ¿Arnold, eso quiere decir que… yo soy esa niña que te gusta?

El mueve la cabeza negativamente. – ¡No, Helga, yo estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Te amo Helga!

Ella lo mira incrédula. – ¿De verdad? – Dice ella sin terminar de asimilar la declaración.

– ¡¡¡HELGA G: PATAKI, ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI!!! – Le grita con pasión.

Ella sonríe. – ¿Locamente?

– ¡Si!

Ella se abraza a el, y comienza a llorar. – ¡No puede ser, de verdad! ¡Arnold me ama, Arnold me ama! – Grita histérica. – ¡También te amo Arnold, mucho, desde hace tanto, todo lo que te dije en Industrias Futuro, era cierto, por eso quería ser tu amiga, pero no pensé que tú me fueras a amar! – Exclama llorando.

– ¡No llores, mi cielo! – Dice el amoroso.

– ¡Y también me dices cosas dulces, cómo te quiero! – Rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos.

El la abraza, la ha alcanzado. Busca sus labios otra vez, son besos tiernos y apasionados a la vez, un poco exagerados para dos niños, pero ese amor tan puro en sus corazones, les dicta hacerlo.

– ¡Helga estoy loco por ti!

– ¡Y yo por ti Arnold!

Después de esa declaración mutua ellos caminan tomados de la mano, hacia la casa de ella, ahora están juntos, pero será realmente tan bueno estar, ¡Tan locos de amor!

Fin.

Espero les guste el final, si quieren un Epilogo lo pienso, quería incluir una parte de la obsesión de Arnold con sus padres pero eso lo iba a alargar mucho pero espero comentarios, espero poder subir pronto los demás episodios de "Como hemos cambiado, es solo que tuve que hacer unos cambios en el capitulo y me estoy haciendo bolas, pero ya casi, nos vemos y sigamonos leyendo, Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia.

Con cariño Rei Hikaru Chiba. XXX Love Love AxH Always.

Actualizo, proximamente el epilogo, esto va a ser grandioso. :D


	6. LOCA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, solo una pequeña visión acerca de un Arnold enamorado profundamente. Disfruten.**

**Loco de amor.**

**Capitulo Extra: Loca.**

* * *

_Quisiera poder explicar_

_Como me pude enamorar_

_De alguien que tan solo es_

_La voz la letra y nada mas_

_Tal vez me has hecho comprender_

_Que sin Tocarte puede ser_

_La historia de un amor_

_Que se nos alimenta al corazón_

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar_

_De volver a entregarme_

_Y tú me das las palabras que_

_Gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo_

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír**

**Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño**

**Soy tu idea y tu imaginación**

**Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos**

_Y podre darte un poco más de todo_

_Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…_

_Y aunque tal ves nunca te vi_

_Yo se que vivo para ti_

_Lo supe desde nací lo supe_

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_El tiempo se tardo en llegar_

_Quizá nos hizo esperar_

_Y mira que casualidad_

_Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar_

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar_

_De volver a entregarme_

_Y tú me das… Las palabras que_

_Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo_

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír**

**Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño**

**Soy tu idea y tu imaginación**

**Tu vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos**

_Y podre darte un poco mas de todo_

_Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…_

* * *

– ¡Soy un palurdo cuando ella no esta cerca, tiene solo 7 días que no la veo y mi cerebro no reacciona! – Grita Arnold frente a Gerald que lo mira atento.

– ¡Vamos viejo no eres un palurdo, es solo que estas triste, sin tu novia, eso es todo! ¡No reaccionas adecuadamente, te vuelves torpe y luces como un guiñapo, pero tienes suerte ella regresa mañana, y ademas es el día de tu cumpleaños! –Le dice tratando de animarlo, pero sin lograrlo, ya que su amigo lo mira con cara de voy a matarte.

– ¡¿Como es posible que ella se haya marchado así, porque no me aviso hasta que estaba en el avión?!

– Calmate hombre, solo fue a un viaje con su padre, ¿no me digas que andas de celoso otra vez?

– No, mira que ya me canse de andar pidiendo disculpas por todas partes por mis arranques, el pobre Brainy es el que mas ha sufrido mis embates, ya Helga me ha tenido que detener de golpear a muchos.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, tienen cinco años de novios y tu sigues igual de loco, por ella!

– ¿Y tu que, con Phoebe, también he visto algunos arrebatos tuyos, bastante desagradables?

– ¡Pero hasta ahora, antes no me la envidiaban tanto! – Dice sonriendo al recordar a la bonita chica oriental, dueña de su corazón.

– ¡Has tenido suerte, mi Helga, parece atraer todo tipo de galanes!

– Y lo peor vino después, de que cumplió los doce, se empezó a desarrollar bien bonito. – Dice Gerald haciendo un ademán con las manos.

– ¡Gerald! – Reclama Arnold, sonrojado.

– ¡Perdón no me vayas a golpear, eh! Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Helga te dijo a donde iba?

– ¡Si me dijo que irían a México y a Guatemala, por lo del negocio de su papá, y como ella aprendió a hablar español, el la agarro de traductor! – Dice Arnold tomando la foto de su novia de su escritorio. – ¡Así servirá lo que invertí en ti jovencita! – Recita Arnold imitando a Big Bob.

– ¡Que bien te sale viejo, has aprendido algunas cosas de tu chica!

– ¡Ay como la extraño, ya quisiera que estuviera aquí! – Dice suspirando y mirando la misma foto.

– ¡Hermano mejor tranquilizate, mira mañana ya estará en tus brazos y vas a pasartela genial en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, mira que Rhonda ya organizo todo, tal como se lo especifico, tu querida novia, para que todo estuviera listo para mañana! ¡Aún lejos de ti ella piensa en todo, así que mejor descansa y nos vemos mañana! – Dice Gerald levantandose del sillón y dandole la mano a su amigo.

– ¡Si viejo, ya lo sé, pero la extraño! – Hacen su saludo favorito y Gerald se va.

Arnold mira la foto de nuevo y le sonríe ¡Que otra sorpresa me tienes, amada mía!

* * *

La mañana aparece y el sol brilla en lo alto cuando los abuelos entran al cuarto de Arnold con un pastel, cantandole las mañanitas, junto al resto de los inquilinos. Arnold esta contento, no solo por ese lindo detalle, sino por la ilusión del regreso de su novia.

Como a las cinco de la tarde el comienza a arreglarse, no va al aeropuerto por Helga, pues ella le dijo que se verían en la fiesta en el campo Gerald. Así que no le queda mas que vestirse lo mejor posible para ir a su homenaje y encontrar a esa hermosa mujercita, como la llamaba su abuelo, para besarla y abrazarla apropiadamente después de tantos días de no verla.

– ¡Me voy! – Exclama Arnold desde la puerta. – ¡Los veo allá a las siete!

– ¡Cuidate hombre pequeño, nos vemos allá! – Responde su abuelo desde la cocina.

– Si abuelo. – Dice Arnold sonriendo al apodo con que lo llama aún su abuelo, a pesar de que ya es mas alto que el.

* * *

El camina por la calle pensando en todas las cosas que le han sucedido desde que el y Helga son novios, casi no puede creer que hayan pasado cinco años ya, desde que el se atrevió por fin a darle un beso, lo que confirmaba que el la amaba, igual que ella a el.

Llega al campo Gerald y mira a sus amigas que arreglan aún el lugar.

– ¡Arnold, no se supone que tu deberías ser el ultimo en llegar! – Expresa Rhonda, poniendo los brazos en jarra, como suele hacerlo Helga.

– ¿No se supone que esta es mi fiesta y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

– ¡Ay Arnold, andar con Helga te ha hecho mucho daño! – Dice ella moviendo la cabeza pero sonriendo. – ¡En fin solo por que hoy cumples 16 años te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras!

– ¡Hola Arnold! – Saluda sonriente Lila.

– ¡Hola amiga, llegas temprano! – Responde él.

– ¡Helga me dijo que vendrías temprano y me encargo que te cuidara!

– ¿Como rayos sabe esas cosas? – Dice el impresionado.

– ¡Tiene sus trucos Arnold! – Opina Phoebe que viene del brazo de Gerald.

– ¡Yo digo que es bruja! – Dice Gerald poco antes de ser golpeado en un costado por su novia, y en la cabeza por su mejor amigo. – ¡Auch, lo dije en buena onda! – Replica el sobandose.

* * *

– ¿Donde estará? ¡Ya es tarde! – Dice impaciente Arnold poco después de las siete de la noche, cuando todos los invitados han llegado.

– ¡Calmate Arnold te va a dar un infarto! – Dice Gerald preocupado.

Es en ese momento que un auto se detiene, frente al campo, y de el bajan los padres de Helga, ademas de su hermana, Arnold corre hacia ellos esperando que Helga venga ahí también.

– ¡Hola, buenas noches bienvenidos… Perdón ¿Donde esta Helga?

– ¡Buenas noches Alfred, Helga viene en camino, trae una sorpresa para ti!

– ¡Papi, es Arnold, no Alfred! – Reclama Olga sonriendole al nervioso Arnold.

– ¡Si como sea! Calmate muchachito, esa niña ya no tarda. – Dice siguiendo, a Rhonda que los invita a pasar.

– ¡Tranquilo, Arnold! – Le dice Miryam bastante relajada.

Arnold se queda parado hasta que Gerald viene por el y lo lleva a la carpa donde se realizara la cena.

– ¿No entiendo Gerald, para que hizo todo esto, si ella no iba a venir? – Dice molesto.

– ¡Arni, Arni, mejor te serenas y respiras profundo, ella ya no debe tardar! – Trata de sosegarlo, Gerald.

– ¡Si, amigo! – Dice Arnold respirando profundo y masajeando sus sienes.

– ¡Mira viejo, creo que es ella! – Dice mirando la entrada del lugar.

Arnold voltea y la ve, se ve tan hermosa con un vestido de noche, y sonriendole en cuanto lo ve.

– ¡Helga! – Grita el corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Hola cabeza de bal… – Helga no puede ni terminar el saludo, pues es silenciada por un apasionado beso. – ¡Hoe, voy a desaparecer mas seguido, para que me recibas de esta forma! – Dice ella en cuanto logra tomar un poco de aire.

– ¡No Helga, por dios, no lo soportaría otra vez! – Dice Gerald bromeando, en tanto Arnold lo mira irritado.

– ¡Ja ja, no te preocupes amigo, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! – Dice Helga divertida. – ¡Bueno amor, creo que ya esperaste mucho por tu sorpresa, así que vamos al escenario! – Dice ella jalandolo de la mano.

El y Helga suben al escenario y ella comienza a hablar por el micrófono. – ¡Buenas noches a todos, en esta ocasión vengo a darles una sorpresa, en especial a esta persona que esta a mi lado, y que hoy cumple 16 años – Arnold la mira con amor.– de los cuales, muchos ha pasado, sin sus padres, sé que el ha tenido gente maravillosa a su alrededor, como sus abuelos, muy queridos para mi, y la gente que habita en este barrio, – El cambia un poco su mirada, tornandola triste. – ¡pero esta noche después de mucho tiempo de infructuosas búsquedas y de arduos empeños, he logrado encontrar el mejor regalo para mi amado novio, Arnold disculpa que no te haya dicho nada antes y por favor disfruta, de esto! – Dice ella, señalando un punto donde un reflector, alumbraba unas personas.

Ni Arnold, ni muchos de los presentes, pueden creer lo que ven. Miles y Stella los padres de Arnold están ahí de pie frente a ellos con vida, sonriendole a su hijo que los miraba incrédulo.

– ¡Arnold, hijo! – Stella es la primera en hablar.

– ¿Helga ellos son… como? – Dice viendo a Helga que tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Son ellos tonto, ve a abrazarlos! – Grita ella empujandolo suavemente.

Arnold baja del escenario y corre hacia sus padres que lo abrazan y lo besan, mientras, Phil y Gertie se acercan a abrazar a su hijo y nuera, llorando por la emoción.

Helga baja del escenario también y su padre la abraza sonriendole, en tanto junto a su familia, observan la bonita escena.

* * *

Después de un rato todo se calma, hay mucho que preguntar y mucho que decir pero, por el momento, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta, en honor al cumpleaños de Arnold.

Helga esta fuera de la carpa, viendo hacia la luna que esta llena, cuando siente que la cubren con un saco.

– ¡Te vas a resfriar! – Dice Arnold abrazandola.

– ¡No te preocupes hoy no hace tanto frío y eso que es otoño! ¡Pero gracias! – Dice recargandose en el.

– ¿Gracias? Pero Helga, el único que tiene que dar las gracias aquí soy yo, cielos, eres increíble!

– ¡Se que tarde mucho en dar con ellos, pero estaban en un lugar muy apartado de la selva, de donde ellos por si solos no podían escapar! Me costo, mucho esfuerzo, pero decidí que vivos o muertos los traería hasta ti, me alegra que haya sido con vida amor. – Explica con sinceridad. – ¡Hace una semana la gente que papá había contratado para buscarlos nos llamo, dijeron que encontraron el avión cerca de una laguna, eso nos dio esperanza, a los tres días de llegar ahí, encontramos a tus padres, habían logrado sobrevivir durante 14 años en ese lugar, así que los trajimos de vuelta y en cuanto pude, me puse en contacto con todos para organizar esto, quería que este día fuera muy especial Arnold.

– ¡Y lo ha sido Helga, jamas imagine algo así!

– Estoy bien loca ¿verdad?

– Si pero eres la loca mas maravillosa, te amo, y yo te extrañe como loco también!

– ¡Arnold, yo también te extrañe, pero ahora tu vida será maravillosa, con tus padres a tu lado!

– ¡Y contigo mi amor, te amo tanto!

– ¡Arnold! – Dice ella con ternura antes de sentir los labios de él en los suyos.

Y ahora su felicidad seria completa y para siempre. Gracias a que ella, esta tan loca por el, que hace hasta lo impensable.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les guste mi Epilogo, es para todos ustedes que siguieron esta historia y les gusto, gracias una vez mas y sigamonos enamorando locamente, Adiosin, y no olviden, que yo sigo con mis demás historias.**

**Love Love Arnold y Helga, ReiHikaruChiba.**

******Cancion del principio, UN LOCO EXTRAÑO de Sandoval.  
**


End file.
